Desirable properties for a hair cleansing compositions represented by such as a shampoo are not only providing exceptional good lathering (foaming) and a quality of foam, but also an adequate viscosity facilitating a use thereof when applied on a hand, smoothly running fingers through the hair, a stable appearance thereof, and causing no irritation.
In particular, formulating not only commodity common surfactants but also oily materials or water-soluble polymers is examined whether improves feeling in use, but such additional materials may provide foaming with a negative impact and may further leave turbid (cloudy) and opaque (hazy) appearance thereof.
Conventionally, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose technologies developed to increase thickness applying an association phenomenon due to the surfactant and to control thickening quality by adding sugar alcohol etc.